


More Than Words Can Wield The Matter

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Brotherhood gladnis, Caffeine Overdose, Comfy Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drunk Chocobros, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Most chapters sfw but some nsfw, Multi, OT4, Phobias, Polyamory, Roller Coasters, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Ignis, Trans Prompto, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Dearer than eyesight, space, and liberty.Drabbles, prompt fills and kink meme fills too short to post on their own. Mostly OT4 or the boys paired off together. Descriptions of each drabble inside.13. Promnis, Trans!Ignis, Anal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, PWP14. Promptis, Transmale Prompto, Fluff15. Brotherhood Gladnis, caffeine overdose, tw vomiting16. Subtle OT4, Prompto has a tummy achemy tumblr





	1. OT4, Early Game, Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> [Like my work? Buy me a ko-fi and I'll write you a drabble!](https://ko-fi.com/A175LK5)

The tent, as Ignis always said, let them stretch out a bit more. Even with the four of them there was plenty of space, so they tended to keep their limbs to themselves, exchanging goodnights and sleepy kisses before retreating into their sleeping bags.

Their first motel stay, though, was quite a different story.

Prompto, in his never ending stream of great ideas, convinced Noctis to help him push the two beds together on the night of their first motel stay, citing the fact that they never got to share a bed together in Insomnia as reason enough to attempt it that night. Noctis helped push the beds flush together before running out of energy entirely, collapsing in the center-left area of their now-massive bed and made no indication of getting up.

Gladio emerged from the shower, took one glance at the bed and rolled his eyes. He made no move to separate them—which he certainly could have, even with Noctis atop the mattress—so Prompto took that as acceptance.

Prompto was the first to join Noctis on the bed, snuggling down next to him shoulder to shoulder and letting his head fall to the side so the tips of Noctis’ hair tickled his nose just so. It was bothersome, and he probably wouldn’t end up falling asleep there, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved Noct so much, he wanted to be close to him every second of every minute of every hour, but they didn’t have that luxury, so this much would have to do.

Gladio joined them next, flopping down on the far left side of the bed next to Noctis and plugging his phone into the outlet nearby. Be at his side and shield him so he’s not the closest to the door, his training instincts told him. Pull him close and hold him tight, his heart told him. He didn’t know which one was better to listen to, so he remained lying on his side, fiddling on his phone as the others got settled, but did not fail to notice when Noctis’ warmth shifted just a little bit closer to him.

Ignis joined them last, dressed in a pair of matching sleep clothes while the other three settled for boxers and tank tops. He nudged Noctis and Prompto apart and lied between them. He’d attended one too many weekend sleepovers at the Prince’s apartment that ended with Noctis and Prompto up until the wee hours of the morning giggling over tickle fights and cold feet and stolen blankets. It wasn’t that there was _no_ room for that on their little roadtrip, but not tonight.

He checked in on Noctis first because he knew it had been a long day for the Prince. Chronic fatigue was no laughing matter, and they spent more time walking and fighting and warping that day than they did in a week back home. A few slow strokes of Ignis’ through Noctis’ hair roused him, though he didn’t seem too pleased.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I would be if you’d let me _sleep_.”

“Just wanted to check in on you,” he pressed a quick kiss to his temple, “Roll onto your back; if you sleep on your side while over exhausted you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck.” He certainly didn’t want to hear complaining in the car tomorrow, but Ignis was more concerned that a muscle cramp would lead to a pulled muscle and then…

Best just to avoid it. Noctis groaned, but rolled over. Ignis observed Gladio for a moment and found the shield still on his phone, which was fine, since Noctis made no indication that the light was bothering him. As carefully as he could Ignis rolled over to face Prompto, making sure not to drag the blanket covering Noctis along with him. Prompto, as usual, was fidgeting around and trying to find a comfortable position. He turned towards Ignis when the advisor rolled over, though, and was rewarded with a slow, lazy kiss. Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s waist, waiting to feel the tension and nervous energy flow out of him, and only broke the kiss when he was satisfied.

Ignis settled down on his stomach and waited for Prompto to get comfortable, nuzzled into his side with a small smile like it was where he was meant to be. And he was meant to be there, as far as Ignis was concerned.

Gladio was still on his phone, he noticed, though he was just staring at the home screen like it had all the answers in the world. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sleepy, Ignis concluded, the shield was just feeling antsy. A world of pressure rested on his shoulders, so Ignis wasn’t surprised. A gentle reminder would be best, then.

“Go to sleep, Gladio,” he murmured, just loud enough for the other man to hear. The phone screen was shut off immediately in response, then set down on the table without a sound. Ignis watched and waited until some, though not all, of the tension faded from Gladio’s shoulders and he relaxed down into the pillow. It would have to do for now.

Despite the awkward arrangements, Ignis decided he rather liked the idea of sleeping all in one big bed. It felt safe in a way that few things did, these days. Perhaps he wouldn’t shy away from suggesting it in the future, because they would only get a routine down pat if they kept practicing and trying different positions, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is so inspired to draw any of the scenes from this fic I would be forever grateful! :)


	2. Older OT4, Fluffy angst, Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a lovely piece of art by [prompto-loco on tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/158747780019/prompto-loco-its-finally-over-flash-fic)

They spent the first day after the dawn returned retreating back to Lestallum, eager to reunite with Iris and Cor and whoever else had made their way to the overflowing city in the days before Noctis returned.

It was also an excuse to find themselves a private room and real beds, a luxury they hadn’t enjoyed in far, far too long.

Ignis and Noctis settled into one bed together. They fell back into a routine around each other with such ease— the muscle memory of curling together in a motel bed or sleeping bag or thin camper mattress hadn’t faded at all over those ten years. While Ignis tucked his head under Noct’s chin, Prompto rustled around in the attached bathroom, serving the double purpose of getting ready for bed while stalling until Gladio came back and joined them. He’d been pulled off to some last minute meeting with Iris and the other leaders of the hunters, and Prompto wasn’t one for sleeping in a big bed alone. Especially not now, when they were finally all back together. It just wasn’t right.  

After another few minutes Gladio still wasn’t back. Prompto emerged in a tank top and long sleep pants, cast a wary glance at the empty bed, but then zeroed in on the remaining space in his partners’ bed.

“What if I just…snuck in here with you guys?” he suggested, placing a knee on the foot of their bed.

“And where do you think you’re going to fit?” Ignis asked, his arms snug around Noctis. The blonde considered the comment, looking to either side of the two, but then settled on the middle.

“Riiight _here_.” He stretched his hands out, literally diving between the tiny space separating Ignis and Noctis. The King laughed but gave in, rolling over to one side as Prompto carved out a space for himself, settling on his side facing Noct in the end.

“Such a clingy sleeper…” Prompto felt one hand settle around his shoulders and another around his waist; Noctis and Ignis, respectively. The smile that instinctively bloomed on his face was buried in Noctis’ side. Yeah, this was right. This was how things were supposed to end.

By the time the door opened, revealing Gladio still fully dressed in his Kingsglaive uniform, the three were finally settled into their cuddle pile of limbs. Well shit, how were they going to fit Gladio in? The bigger man seemed unconcerned. In privacy at last, he began stripping himself of his clothing as he moved across the room.

“World, saved,” His boots and gloves were the first to go, clunking down near the entryway one after the other.

“The guys, reunited,” The knee-length coat was next, tossed onto the coat rack with one arm turned inside out.

“Sister, hugged,” He unlatched his belt then, divesting himself of the tight, custom fit pants and leaving them in a pile on the floor.

“And meeting, adjourned,” He finished, dropping the intricately patterned shirt over the nearest chair back. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a worn tank top without further comment, ending up by the bed they were all obviously sleeping in that night. “A pretty successful first day, I’d say.”

He eased himself down next to Noctis and received a kiss in greeting, settling his hips on the mattress and pillowing his head on a chest that was far too bony for his liking. They’d have to work on that, but those were thoughts for later. His partner’s arm instinctively curling around his middle pushed them out of his mind. Though it had been years, Noct’s warm and rare embrace still felt reassuring, calming. Gladio couldn’t think of a word good enough to describe it. He really was the glue holding all of them together.

Noctis closed his eyes, intent on resting _peacefully_ for the first time in over a decade, but a voice stirred him again. “So glad you’re back with us, Noct…” It was Prompto’s, and a moment later a head nuzzled down into his shoulder.

“Me too…” Gladio then, and rough lips pressed a kiss to his bicep. “I’m so sorry,” he said after a pause, sorrow almost swallowing his voice.

“For what?” Noctis asked, shocked by the sudden shift in tone, his voice so quiet it wouldn’t have reached beyond their bed.

He felt Gladio shaking his head against him, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it then,” His hand started rubbing slow strokes up and down Gladio’s ribs, “It’s finally over, so we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.”


	3. Gladnoct, Pregame, Intercrural Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intercrural is one of my biggest kinks tbh

Noctis loved Gladio, of that he had no doubt. It certainly helped that Gladio was his first crush, his first kiss, his first relationship, his first sexual encounter, his first, well, _everything_ really. He was yet new to the whole ‘relationship’ thing, and the whole ‘be sexy for your boyfriend’ thing, but he was trying his best. They didn’t exactly teach those skills to a prince, much less in public school.

But Noctis loved Gladio. And he was trying.

But _damn_ if the cake Iggy had made Gladio for his birthday didn’t look irresistible.

Half of this was Ignis’ plan, really. He made sure that Gladio conveniently had a Crownsguard meeting scheduled in the evening on the day of his birth. It wasn’t _entirely_ cruel, Ignis and Noct rationalized; that left Gladio with all day and _all night_ to celebrate whatever way he wanted. But they were definitely planning for the night.

Ignis had baked the cake for Noctis to present to Gladio. A recipe from scratch, to test his skills at making an amaretto almond cake. His test cake turned out divine, and he even let Noctis help put the frosting on the final product. Into the fridge it went in Gladio’s apartment, as soon as he was gone for his meeting, of course.

The princes’ chamberlain—bless him—had even helped Noct tie a big, black velvet bow around his hips while he was naked as the day he was born. Their whole plan was going off without a hitch and Gladio was going to have the _perfect_ birthday. You only turned twenty-three once, after all.

The one part of the plan that Noctis figured out was what happened after all that, and he was determined to make it memorable. He and Gladio had _done stuff_ before, but they’d never, like, _really_ had sex. And tonight that was going to change.

Ignis dropped some extra condoms and a small bottle of lube in the drawer of the bedside table, giving the prince A Look™, and then he was off, leaving Noctis to wait.

And wait.

He wiggled over to the breakfast bar of the kitchen, perching himself on one of the high stools with only a little struggle.

Still waiting.

Might as well check on the cake, right? Maybe take it out of the fridge, so it wouldn’t be too cold whenever they decided to eat it. Noctis hopped off the stool and shimmied over to the fridge, doing just that.

Oh! It was almost eight o’clock, which was the time Gladio’s meeting was scheduled to get out. He’d be there in no time, then, and—oh, what if Noctis was _holding_ the cake as he walked in? Something sweet and sexy, right? Perfect, yeah, perfect, Noctis thought, and hefted the cake off the counter before shuffling back around to face the door. And wait some more.

He’d tasted the cake frosting before helping Iggy cover the cake and it was _delicious_. Just simple vanilla buttercreame, but made entirely from scratch. Specs was a wiz about that stuff, but he had no idea how. What he wouldn’t give just to have a _little_ taste…

Oops. Well, maybe like three-fingers worth of a taste.

The swipe of a keycard and click of a lock resounded throughout the apartment, and Noctis knew he’d been caught. Oh well, no way out now.

“Noct?—woah. Well, hey there.” Gladio said, surprised but certainly not upset at the scene before him. Noctis pushed the cake out of his mind and tried to put on his best, seductive smile.

  
“Hey yourself,” he said, flicking his chin up in acknowledgment, “Happy birthday.”

Gladio crossed the room in four swift strides, unbuckling his jacket and letting it fall to wherever it happened to land. He came up close to Noctis, resting his hands on the slim hips and admiring both his cake and his nearly naked boyfriend.

“Alright, now be honest, did Iggy make this cake or did—oh,” he glanced down to see the three-finger sized hole in the frosting on the side closest to Noctis, “Were we hungry?” he asked, resting his forehead on Noctis’ and giving him a toothy smirk.

“Maaaaybe just a little,” Noctis admitted, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks, “But you kept me waiting, I was bored.” He stuck out his bottom lip in mock hurt, setting the cake aside on the counter. There was no doubt the cake would be delicious, but he had more important goals tonight.

“Well, I’m very sorry,” Gladio said, backing Noct up until his bared back was pressing into the seat of one of the stools. He gripped Noctis’ waist tight and lifted him onto the stool with ease. Noctis wiggled in anticipation once he was seated—he _loved_ Gladio manhandling him, dammit.

Gladio covered his lips in a kiss and wasted little time in probing Noct’s mouth open with his tongue. They remained like that for a moment, kissing while Gladio rubbed his thumbs over Noctis’ nipples, already hard from being exposed to the cool air.  They moaned into each other’s mouths, Noctis’ hips thrusting up against the air before he decided it was time to move on. The slow pace was nice, but the nervous part of him just wanted to get it all over with. He gently pulled his lips away from Gladio’s until the taller man got the message.

“Gladio I…I had something a little…different planned for tonight,” he said, trying to think of a _sexy_ way to broach the subject. Gladio only smiled wider, raising an eyebrow. “Cause, you know, we’ve messed around, but we’ve never really done, you know…anal.” He whispered the last word, wishing he could take it back and never say it again. _Blech_ , he thought, what a dirty word. But he wanted to do this for his boyfriend.

Rather than ravishing him on the spot—like Noctis had envisioned he would—Gladio looked taken aback. He kept his hands on Noctis’ waist, but pulled back to create a little more space between them.

“Really? Y-you’re sure, Noct? Cause we don’t have to if you’re not ready or anything,” he said, stumbling over his words and thoughts. He paused for a moment, then, thinking of his boyfriend’s chronic laziness, “You _did_ prepare for this, Noct? Like the whole nine yards prepare?”

The blissful smile on Noctis’ face slowly faded, fell away, and was replaced by embarrassed horror. _Shit_. He’d gone through the embarrassment of asking Ignis about the ins and out of preparation and gotten a thorough lesson all for _nothing_.

Noctis slouched low on the stool, pushing his face into Gladio’s chest. Gladio gave him a minute, letting him have an internal pity party, then spoke, “Noct, it’s alright. We could still totally do _other_ stuff. You know I’ll never turn you down.”

He wiggled his hips on the stool again, causing the bow to slip down lower on his ass, and Gladio caught a nice eyeful before Noctis lifted his head. His big blue eyes bore into Gladio’s like he could do something to fix the situation. “Dammit Gladio, I planned out _everything_ to be perfect for tonight, but all I’m doing is fucking it up.” Gladio shook his head; between his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes, trim little waist and hips, and all his obvious effort, he was just too cute.

“Sorry Noct, you’re too pretty to fuck anything up, especially this,” he leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss to Noctis’ lips, trying to soothe his nerves. “So…other things. How are you feelin’ about that?” He asked, sweeping Noctis off the stool without preamble and moving them over to the bed. Noctis bit his lip, smiling and pressing kisses to Gladio’s neck as he was carried.

“What were you thinking?”

Gladio deposited the prince onto the bed and subsequently buried his face between Noctis’ thighs, letting his beard tickle the sensitive skin there. Noctis started to laugh at the sensation, but switched over to a moan when Gladio nuzzled underneath the ribbon. “Does that answer your question?” He asked, then pulling back to rid himself of his shirt and pants. “Been thinking about you all day,” Gladio said, almost moaning as he unzipped his pants and let his hardening cock free of his underwear, “And to come home and find you like this, all wrapped up? A man couldn’t ask for more.”  

It wasn’t hard to tell when Noctis started getting aroused. A pink flush would spread from his face and spill over onto his chest, and his breathing would change, too. Judging by the hungry, dark look in his eyes, it was about time Gladio divested him of that pretty ribbon.

Gladio decided right then and there that he’d _never_ been given a better present. That satisfaction of—literally—unwrapping Noct to find his hard, leaking cock waiting underneath was almost too much. By the Six, he was blessed.

They wasted little time after that, Gladio moving further up the bed and pulling Noctis along with him. Gladio and retrieved the lube from the bedside table while Noct stroked him to full hardness, savoring the heavy feeling of the thick cock in his hands. Someday…but not tonight.

“Turn over for me?” Gladio whispered into his ear, his hands cupping and squeezing Noctis’ ass. Noctis obeyed, listening to the slick sounds of Gladio spreading lube over his member. A gentle hand lifted one of his legs then, and that same warm weight from before slid home just under Noctis’ balls. Gladio guided his legs closed, leaving one hand pressing on his knee as a reminder.

Gladio moaned, loud and unrestrained, at the warmth enveloping him. Noctis had always been thin, but Eos blessed him with exquisitely plush thighs, in Gladio’s opinion. “Gods, Noct, you’re perfect…” Noctis wasn’t so sure; he thought the image of Gladio’s cock head peeking out from between his thighs was the best sight he’d ever see.

Again, he was proven wrong: Gladio’s cock thrusting between his thighs and against his balls was _way_ better.

Noctis gasped at the sensation, his boyfriend’s thick cock rubbing up against his perineum every few thrusts. Someday he’d feel that stimulation from the inside, though this was _more_ than sufficient for now. He threw an arm behind himself, tangling his hand in Gladio’s hair while the larger man kissed and bit along his collar bone. It didn’t take long for their bodies to find a rhythm, hips rolling and thrusting together as they both became close.

Gladio felt that he came embarrassingly early, but how could he help it, with each thrust eliciting such nice little whimpers from Noctis’ lips? He pulled back a bit just before, so his cum ended up in thick globs across his boyfriend’s thighs. Noctis, still hard, didn’t look so pleased with the sticky mess, but he hadn’t a clue what Gladio had planned.

He could have kept his cock in between those lavish legs forever, but Gladio was never one to leave something—or someone—unfinished. He pulled out from Noctis’ thighs, eliciting a short groan of disappointment until he flipped the boy into his back and got situated between his legs.

“Glad—” Noctis was stunned into silence as his boyfriend licked all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock in one go, then slipped the leaking head into his mouth. Noctis was no match for him, now. When Gladio hollowed his cheeks around his cock Noctis found the strength to make noise again, his voice cracking and letting out a shrill, airy moan as he came down Gladio’s throat.

As Noctis recovered, his chest heaving as he lay out across the pillows, Gladio took his time licking his own mess off his boyfriend’s thighs. After getting a wet washcloth to clean away the lube he settled down next to Noctis, pulling the blankets over them and secluding them into their own little heaven.  

“Thanks for the birthday present, sweet cheeks,” he murmured, kissing Noctis’ still pink cheek. The prince cast him a look at the nickname, but Gladio only laughed. “What? I can’t deny that you’ve got a beautiful taste. Have you actually been eating the healthy stuff Specs cooks for you? Cause I can tell.” He licked his lips to emphasize the point.

“Vulgar!” Noctis groaned, but snuggled closer to his boyfriend anyway, not letting Gladio see his little smirk of satisfaction.

“Seriously though; best birthday ever. Or so far, anyway. And alcoholic cake for breakfast? I couldn’t ask for more.”


	4. Older OT4, Blissful morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tenebraen King mattress is a reference to the real world Alaskan King mattress which, if you didn’t know, if 9ft by 9ft (3yd by 3yd) large. Perfect for a poly quad of for guys.

The first conscious thought Ignis had was why on Eos his phone was ringing so early. He whacked his hand over the phone on the bedside table and picked it up, hoping it was facing the correct way. 

“Answer,” he commanded, then put the speaker to his ear, “Hello?” 

Judging by the grumbling and shifting sheets next to him, his phone going off had woken his three bed partners, too. 

“Is it really 9 o’clock already? I’m dreadfully sorry, Ava, I hadn’t even noticed. Yes, please reschedule my meeting with the Governor of Duscae.” He feigned apology, actually feeling nothing of the sort. “In fact, if you could clear my schedule for the rest of the day that would be wonderful.” 

Silence reigned over the bedroom for another few moments, save for the distant voice of Ignis’ assistant chattering away on the other end of the line. Gladio stirred from his position on the other side of the bed and rolled over, working Noctis’ arms apart and snuggling into his embrace. 

“Do I need anything else?” Ignis parroted the question back to Ava just as Prompto sidled up next to him, resting his fluffy bedhead on Ignis’ bicep. He looped an arm around his partner’s shoulders and thought up a devilish idea. “I do, in fact. Could you also contact the King’s assistant and help him clear the schedules of his Majesty, the prince consort and Mr. Amicitia? I do apologize for all the work, my dear, but the next time we take lunch together we’ll go wherever you like, my treat.”

The voice on the other end of the line sounded quite exasperated, but the King’s Advisor was not a person one could say no to. Beside Ignis, Prompto bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh until his was off the phone. A few moments later Ignis took the phone away from his ear, shut the display off, returned it to the bedside table and let out a content sigh. 

“Ignis, you cruel, cruel man, doing that to your assistant this early in the morning,” Prompto bemoaned, but like Ignis he didn’t have an ounce of sincerity behind it. 

“Wuzzat?” The King himself was finally roused at the sound of Prompto’s voice, and found himself wondering when he’d buried his nose in Gladio’s hair. He was pretty sure he’d gone to bed with his arms wrapped around Prompto.

“Iggy just gave us all the whole day off,” Prompto proudly proclaimed, stretching his arms above his head and listening to the satisfying crack of his joints. “So we’ve got nowhere to be but _riiight_ here.” 

The new information brought Noctis out of his daze. “Holy shit,” he mumbled, then turned towards Ignis, “A night of the best sex I’ve had in my _life_ , thank you very much, and a day of lazing around here? Ignis, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?”

“You did last night, and quite a few times, if memory serves.” He settled back down against the pillows with a haughty smirk, holding on to Prompto’s hand as the blonde arranged himself to lay entirely on top of Ignis, his cheek pillowed against his chest. 

Noctis reached out, taking Ignis’ other hand and kissing his knuckles for good measure, “Then I’ll say it a hundred times more. Thank you, my love, truly.” 

Gladio, despite just having settled into Noctis’ arms, poked his head up and took interest in Ignis. “Are we all piling on top of Iggy in thanks? Sounds like a plan.” He wasted no time in shuffling over Noctis and up next to Ignis and Prompto, ending up on his side with his arm resting over both of his partners. He nuzzled and kissed into Ignis’ hair until the other man chuckled at the ticklish sensation. 

Noctis just looked on for a few moments, utter peace enveloping his senses, but he knew his partners were waiting for him to join them. The idea was a bit silly—all four of them piled on to one tiny section of the Tenebraen King size bed—but their relationship always had been very physical. Or ‘touchy-feely’, as Prompto would put it. Noctis ended up snuggled against Gladio’s back, his nose pressed into his shoulder and one thinner leg tangling between Gladio’s muscular ones. 

Silence settled over them like a soft blanket, each basking in the warmth and weight of the other three around him. 

That was until a few minutes later, when Prompto whispered Gladio’s name. “What’s up, babe?” Prompto smirked at the nickname. The older man had been calling him that ever since they’d kissed for the first time when Prompto was nineteen. The sound of it on his tongue never got old. 

“Can you let me up? Need to pee.” He whispered back and Gladio snorted, but moved his arm to thread through Ignis’ hair. 

“Way to ruin a moment,” he mumbled, smirking as Prompto wiggled out of bed and letting his eyes follow the other man’s cute little ass. He scanned the ground for a decent article of clothing—not that it really mattered—and settled on Ignis’ long sleeve sleep shirt that had been thrown to the ground some time the night before. On Prompto’s slimmer frame the neck nearly dropped off his shoulder and the bottom hem just barely covered his ass, leaving a little to peek out if he shifted or bent over. 

“That’s a good look on him,” Noctis whispered in Gladio’s ear, popping his head up over Gladio’s shoulder as they watched Prompto retreat towards the bathroom. 

“Think we should only let him wear that the rest of the day?” 

“Hmm…you think he’d agree?” 

“If we keep him entertained.” Gladio said, shrugging and turning his attention back to Ignis. It seemed he’d fallen back asleep since Prompto laid on top of him, and Gladio was weak for how peaceful the man looked when dozing. He rubbed a hand along Ignis’ other side, knowing exactly what stimulation would get Ignis to roll over, and, lo and behold, Ignis rolled on to his side, automatically seeking out Gladio’s warm chest in Prompto’s absence. In his half awake state he released a soft sigh and Gladio could feel every bit of tension flow out of his lover’s back. Perfect; but what he wouldn’t give to feel that every day. 

Prompto returned a few moments later, not bothering to shed himself of the sleep shirt, and did not mourn the loss of his spot atop Ignis. He was more than happy to spoon up against his partner from behind, wrapping a possessive hand around Ignis’ middle. 

Over the course of the late morning the four traded positions several times. Prompto circled around to the other side of the bed to coax Noctis away from Gladio, gently urging the man onto his stomach so he could stretch out his sore limbs. Gladio eventually rolled onto his back, his shoulders too achey to keep weight on for too long, but let Ignis stay latched on to his arm. Ever since the dawn returned the blind man just had to sleep with something to hold on to—usually Noctis—but Gladio was just as good. 

By noon each of the four had gotten up at least once, but the comfort of their shared bed was impossible to resist. Even Ignis, who had thought about getting up to enjoy a cup of Ebony, and Prompto, whose habit of constant fidgeting was rarely quelled, could not find a reason to leave the safe, warm haven of their bed. Enveloped in soft ambient noise, sunlight filtering in through the sheer curtains, the warmth of the bedding and the companionship of each other, there was no other place they would ever need.


	5. Promptio, Giving Gladio a Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically OT4 also but there's mostly Promptio interaction
> 
> For anon on tumblr, because their request was so pure.

Prompto grumbled as Gladio made his last loop around the hotel bed, patting his ass and collapsing on the creaky bed next to him.

“Done already? Why can’t you keep going? It felt so nice!” The blonde whined, gingerly rolling onto his side to face Gladio. His back and arms felt loose and light, just like the day the set out from Insomnia. It was a far cry from the usual gnarled, tight feeling he got from the recoil of his guns and sleeping on the ground.

“Prom, I just spent _two hours_ working on your back and arms. That’s easily more than I’ve ever done for Noct or Iggy,” he said, grabbing a water bottle out of his bag and handing it over to Prompto, “Drink. Plus, I don’t want to overwork your muscles. We all put our bodies under a lot of stress out here, and when I massage the soreness out it makes your muscles _more_  sore from being worked on. If I just kept going and going in one day it would put you in pain more than relax you.”

The blonde hummed around the water bottle, drinking until he knew Gladio wouldn’t pester him about it. “You sure know your stuff, huh?” Gladio shrugged, pulling a pillow close to lay his head down.

“It was pretty much all I studied in Insomnia, after I graduated high school. If I wasn’t with Noct or training on my own, I was studying and learning this stuff. Cause…being healthy is important to me, you know? And it’s more than just doing pushups and eating green stuff.”

Prompto nodded with a big smile, curling his legs in, “Totally, yeah! So that’s why you’re so good at all this, like, how you just _know_  what we need to feel better?”  

Gladio let his eyes wander, thinking of an explanation, “Well, a lot of that’s just practice. The biggest difference between people is how much pressure they like, but it takes a while to really understand what someone wants and needs. You like a pretty moderate amount of pressure, for example. Ignis likes it a little harder than you, and Noct likes it pretty light, but he’s a picky one, the princess. It depends on the day with him.” He yawned then, lying an arm over his eyes. “Man, I’m tired.”

They lied like that in silence for a few minutes, Prompto studying Gladio’s dozing form while he continued to bask in the afterglow. Wait a minute, he thought, if Gladio gave them massages then who took care of Gladio when _his_  back hurt? Swinging that giant sword around and taking heavy hits with his shield couldn’t have been easy!

Only one way to find out, right? “What about you, big guy? You must like massages if you give them out, right?” Amber eyes slipped open, but they looked apprehensive.

“Well, I was seeing someone every couple weeks back in Insomnia, but that’s no good now.” He averted his eyes from Prompto’s, “I mean I _like_  them, but I don’t need them. D-don’t worry about it, alright Prom?”

“Come on!” Prompto immediately protested, sitting up to shake the shield’s shoulder, “Roll over for a minute and let me try!”

“Prompto…”

“Please? I’ll be gentle; you’re _always_  going on about how gentle you have to be because—”

“Because muscles are delicate until you get to know them, yeah.” He set the pillow aside, rolling onto his stomach like Prompto commanded, “And you’d better be.”

“Hey, have a little faith in me. I pay attention; I kind of know what you do when you massage us,” Prompto said, warming up some of Gladio’s lotion as he swung a leg over the shield’s hips, settling over his back. “Just let me know if anything hurts, alright?” Gladio nodded and Prompto took that as a signal to get to work.

He kept the whole massage pretty gentle, though he didn’t know what Gladio considered ‘harsh’ or ‘gentle’. Just looking at the guy he’d guessed that Gladio would need a lot of pressure and work to relax his muscles, but now he wasn’t so sure. Over the course of the massage he watched the man go from stiff as a board to putty in his hands. When he moved off Gladio’s hips to massage down his arm and through his hands he wasn’t even sure the shield was awake.

Forty minutes later Prompto was out of ideas. How on Eos did Gladio come up with enough stuff to keep him in a trance for two hours? Practice did make perfect, he supposed.

The click of the door opening drew him out of his thoughts and in walked Ignis and Noctis, back from a long workout. Noctis gave him a quiet ‘hey’ before making a beeline for the shower, eager to strip himself of his soaked shirt. Ignis, his cheeks still flushed from exertion, took a seat in the worn armchair next to the bed and gestured to the slumbering shield.

“Giving the masseuse a massage for a change?” He asked, but before Prompto had a chance to answer Gladio lifted his head.

“Where ‘m I?” he murmured, rubbing at his eyes before rolling onto his back, “Wha’ happened?” He asked as his eyes found Prompto’s.

Um, okay, _wow_ , Prompto thought. He’d seen  _that_  look on Gladio’s face before, but only when the shield let he and Noct double team him one night—

“Did you let Prompto give you a massage and then fall asleep?” Ignis asked, leaning in closer to brush the hair off Gladio’s forehead and look into his eyes. A little more awareness was starting to filter back in to the shield’s eyes.  

“Ugh, dammit,” Gladio groaned, pulling a pillow over his face, “I _knew_  I shouldn’t have let you…”

Prompto gasped. “Gladio, was I hurting you? Was it bad? I’m sorry—”

Gladio threw the pillow to the side. “N-no, no, it wasn’t bad at all. I just…you know how I was telling you about the different kinds of pressure people like?” He asked, and the blonde nodded, “Well, you could massage me with a feather and I’d be down for the count. I just think it’s kind of…embarrassing…”

Prompto gasped like a kid who’d just been told Christmas came early. “Embarrassing!? Gladio that’s like, really adorable! Why would you ever think that?” He emphasized his point by diving down next to Gladio on the bed and pressing kisses onto his collarbone.

“We all have our insecurities.” Ignis answered so he didn’t have to, and Gladio cast him a relieved look in thanks.

“I guess Iggy’s right,” he admitted, and Prompto gave the shield a peck on the lips while his feet swung back and forth in the air, “Thanks for the massage, Prom; it was great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually staved off one of the boys giving Gladio a massage because in my head I equated lots of muscle = hard to massage, but after a bit of research I found that wasn’t the case! Everyone is different, but some people need just the lightest pressure to relax and I thought it would be cute if Gladio was like that.


	6. Promnis, Discovering fanfic of themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending/Everybody Lives AU. Prompto and Ignis are chilling inside the Citadel in this. 
> 
> Written for the prompt-  
> How would they react to finding fanart/fanfiction of the two of them together? what if it was nsfw?

“It’s quite rude, I think.” Ignis said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Prompto let his phone drop into his lap.

“Iggy, you _can’t_  tell me you think me sucking your dick is rude. There’s no way.” Ignis placed a hand over his eyes. 

“No, Prompto, I’m referring to the fact that these people see us out around the city together and just assume we’re in a relationship! And then write about said relationship!” 

“Iggy,” Prompto whispered, leaning in and placing a hand on Ignis’ desk, “We are in a relationship.”  

Ignis threw his arms up in exasperation, “ _I know_ , but in the public eye you’re married to Noctis, and I to Gladio. Technically, a supposed relationship between the two of us could develop into a scandal.” 

Prompto’s shoulders deflated. “Yeah, I see your point…” They left each other to their thoughts, sitting in silence for a few moments. 

“Prompto?” Ignis broke the silence. 

“Yeah?” 

“What happens next?” He asked, indicating for his partner to keep reading. 

“Whoa, you really want me to keep going?” He was shocked, but was already bringing the page back up on his phone. 

“Well, you were just getting to the good part and it sounded quite adventurous…”

“And maybe we could use some inspiration for the bedroom?” Prompto waggled his eyebrows at Ignis, even though he couldn’t see them. 

Ignis paused, placing a finger on his chin, “…I’ll consider it. Now, you’re not going to keep me waiting all day, are you?” 


	7. Pregame. Ignis mastubates to the idea of Prompto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is a man like anyone else and has urges like anyone else. He tries to imagine a sexy girl, but his mind turns to his friend Prompto instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt-  
> Ignis is a healthy man, of course he too has urges, so one day he decides it's time to relieve himself and while he’s trying to think of some sexy girl in a tight skimpy outfit, the only thing that comes into mind is that thin, sleek, soft body that belongs to his friend, Prompto. How does he react to this?

Ignis was a busy man. He always had been, and suspected he always would be. The prince took up most of his time, but on top of Noctis he had training and studying to do, though the studying was slowly being replaced by real-life activities like attending meetings and listening to how the King and council came to decisions.

So he was busy, and unfortunately that didn’t leave time for many relationships beyond friendship–and he’d already found three great friends in Noctis, Gladio and Prompto–so that meant he was left on his own to address his own urges for pleasure. It wasn’t all that big of a deal to him–he didn’t feel like he had that much of a sex drive anyway–but, he had to admit, it would have been nice to have a partner around to help things along.

Thinking about the fact that he didn’t have many prospects for girlfriends or boyfriends tended to lead him down a spiraling road of sadness, and that was the last thing he wanted when he was just trying to enjoy himself. So, when the urge struck, he tried not to imagine another real person to help things along. Situations, maybe, with some nameless face fulfilling all his fantasies, but not anyone he knew.

Today, though, he was feeling  adventurous. Or perhaps a better way of saying it would be he’d been trying to get himself off for quite some time and he couldn’t find the right amount of arousal to finish. He was just teetering on the edge…but every time he got close his arousal suddenly waned. He had no desire to draw the torture out any longer, so desperate times called for desperate measures. Against his better judgement, he let his mind wander. 

He was thinking of a girl, maybe a certain Kingsglaive member, dressed in a bikini that left little to the imagination. The dress code around the Citadel was notoriously strict–no staff member wore anything that could be even vaguely construed as being sexual–so his imagination would have to do the trick. Her Kingsglaive issue battle suit was quite tight, though, and he knew she had beautiful, wide, curvy hips…

He felt odd, imagining a real person to help get himself off, but he couldn’t deny it was doing the trick. He let his mind’s eye wander up her body as he got closer and tried to picture her own pleasure filled face when he knew he was about to come…

Only to have long black hair and deep brown eyes replaced by fluffy blonde and a very familiar baby blue. The familiar face was drowning in pleasure and moaning for him, and as soon as he imagined that breathy voice calling out his name, Ignis was done for. 

“Pro–” he’d started to call out to his fantasy, but slapped a hand over his mouth before it could become a reality. He was already too late, though. Although it was his fantasy and he’d take it with him to his grave, he couldn’t help but feel…dirty. Lowly. Pathetic, for taking advantage of his friend like that. He’d been imagining a girl, and for his mind to so easily spring to Prompto…it was just wrong. 

Prompto was a boy, and he’d laid all his insecurities bare before his friends so they could accept him for who he was, not use him as an object of pleasure. Prompto had been a girl in the fourth grade, from what Noctis told him, but by the time he became good friends with Noctis and was introduced to Gladio and himself, he was most definitely a boy. 

It wasn’t all that hard to imagine what Prompto’s body looked like, Ignis tried to rationalize with himself. One afternoon after school they’d all been hanging out at Noctis’ apartment and Gladio noticed that Prompto wasn’t looking good. He looked–and sounded–out of breath and uncomfortable, and after a few minutes of coaxing the boy finally admitted that he’d bought a new binder recently, but he might have gotten the wrong size. In the end they’d had to cut him out of the thing–turned out it was some cheap offbrand that wasn’t made well–so, yes, he’d seen Prompto’s chest before. But that wasn’t in a sexual context, he chided himself, and he shouldn’t use that mental image for his own pleasures. 

He sighed, conflicted, and laid an arm over his eyes. Perhaps he ought to just put the whole incident out of his mind and promise himself to not do it again. He grabbed a few tissues out of a box nearby and started to clean himself up. It wasn’t as if he way _trying_  to be malicious or anything. He did find the boy quite cute, not to mention his sunny personality was more contagious than the common cold. If the opportunity ever presented itself, Ignis certainly wouldn’t be opposed to…

A blush dusted his cheeks. To think he could fantasize about Prompto like it was nothing, but the thought of doing something innocent like holding his hand or going out for coffee brought him to his knees. Perhaps he had it worse than he thought! 


	8. Drunk Chocobros. Prompto slaps Gladio's ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt- "Prompto slaps Gladios ass and then says, “Oh sorry. I wasn’t tall enough to slap your shoulder so….” What do you think Gladios reaction would be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is so inspired to draw any of the scenes from this fic I would be forever grateful! :)
> 
> I’m totally behind the idea that Noctis keeps all their stuff in the armiger.

Ignis said going out into the desert outside the Longwythe rest area while drunk just to see if Noctis could warp while intoxicated was not a very good idea. He was right, Prompto realized. 

It wasn’t a good idea, it was a _great_  idea. 

Noctis trying to warp drunk was quite possible the funniest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He and Noctis were way past tipsy, though, so that might have had something to do with it. Ignis and Gladio, who either handled their alcohol better or drank much less, stood nearby to supervise their antics. 

“W-wait, Prom, Prompto, I toootally got it this time. I really do,” Noctis insisted for the tenth time that night. Or maybe eleventh. Prompto was having trouble keeping track. Noctis, you see, could barely summon a weapon from the armiger while drunk, much less successfully warp. 

After a moment on concentration, the familiar blue light sparkled near Noctis’ hand and out of the armiger he pulled…a tent spike. 

“Dammit!” He yelled, and Gladio chuckled from a dozen feet behind them. Prompto, in comparison, descended into a cacophony of giggles and snorts. They were all quite happy to laugh at their prince’s failure until Noctis threw the spike into the darkness in anger, and the felt the familiar pull of a warp coming on. 

“Oh shi-” And he was gone. He reappeared some twenty feet away, rolling head over heels through the dust. The mishap spurred on Prompto’s cackling tenfold, so much that he fell dramatically to the ground, covering his face in hilarity. Ignis felt it necessary to actually check if he was okay, so Gladio jogged over to him while Ignis stayed with Prompto, who was literally rolling on the ground. 

Noctis stood up a few moments later, looking like his pride had been hurt more than anything. Gladio said something to him, probably about turning in for the night, and he obediently trekked back to Ignis and Prompto. The blonde had only made it about halfway off the ground when Gladio passed by him, and an idea most devilish struck him. He waited until the precise moment, drew back his hand and…

“Get off the ground, Promp–to!” Gladio squeaked after Prompto gave his ass a precise, whole handed swat, and grab at the end for good measure. 

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t tall enough to slap your shoulder so….” He said, looking up at the mountain of a man from under his lashes. 

Gladio looked at him, unamused, then at a tired Ignis and swaying Noctis standing nearby, then back at Prompto. “Iggy, you got Noct?” 

“Without a doubt,” he said, as Noctis leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder and almost nodded off right there.

“Good, cause I got Prom.” Without another word Gladio crouched down and grabbed Prompto around his middle, hauling him up off the ground. After listening to some mixture of a squeak, a laugh and a yell, Gladio smacked Prompto’s ass for good measure, too. “Yeah, you like a taste of your own medicine, blondie?” 

“Gladioooo,” he whined in mock hurt. But the joke was on Gladio, Prompto thought. From this angle he could admire the man’s ass all the way back to the motel room! And they thought he was a fool when drunk.  


	9. Promnis, Secret crush on eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a secret crush on Ignis and tries to kiss him while he's sleeping.

It was 3:30 in the morning, exactly eight days after they set out from Insomnia, that Prompto realized that maybe there was a tiny little possibility that he was gay. Or maybe bi. He didn’t really know how these things went. 

Okay, it wasn’t like the possibility _hadn’t_ occurred to him before. He wasn’t dumb–he and Noctis had had far too many sleepovers where they coincidentally ended up in the same bed, or sharing the same blanket on the couch while Noct fell asleep on his shoulder. He wasn’t prepared for the Prince of Lucis to be his b-b-boy-

For two months he couldn’t even bring himself to think the whole word through. But then he was going on a grand coming-of-age road trip with Noct and his other two friends and the end goal was to get Noctis hitched. So he was a little relieved, that they never tried to be more than friends, that was. Dealing with heartbreak before he’d even come to terms with the idea…yeah, that was no good. 

Ignis, though. 

Ignis was not off limits. 

Ignis was perfect. He was everything Prompto wanted in a friend, or…more. He was kind and patient and cunning and calming and really, really pretty, if Prompto was being honest with himself. Beautiful, even.

And Prompto couldn’t help himself. His cheeks just looked so…so soft. Just a little touch wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? A little touch with his lips. Yeah.

He laid awake in the tent, guestimating the time to be somewhere around 3:30 A.M. The last time he checked his phone it had been 2:56…but the memory of Ignis’ smile could keep him awake all night, it seemed. 

And the object of his affections was lying right next to him, no less. But Ignis was sound asleep–he slept like the dead, a fact Prompto learned from far too many nights lying awake staring at the other man’s pretty face. 

It was now or never. His inhibitions were low like the time Ignis let he and Noct drink a bunch of champagne last new year’s, and he wasn’t planning on getting drunk around Ignis anytime soon. He rolled over a quietly as he could, lifted himself up on his arm, leaned in…

A smell that was distinctly Ignis flooded his senses. Something like the herbs he cooked with mixed with the residual scent of his citrusy cologne from the day before. Prompto opened his eyes–when had he closed them in the first place?–and was greeted with the sight of Ignis’ beautiful grass green eyes…

Wait…

Ignis’ eyes?

“U-uh, hey man!” he whispered, desperately trying not to let out a very unmanly scream. Wouldn’t want to wake Noct, you know? “I don’t know what you think this is, but it’s definitely not what it looks like!” He tried to laugh the comment off, but it fell flat. 

Ignis was silent, blinking the sleep out of his eyes while Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest. 

“Look, Iggy, we can just–”

“I’ve had a crush on you since the first time you made Noctis laugh,” he said it plain as day, like it was just a recipe written down in his book. Prompto didn’t have the first clue on how to respond. 

“You were insatiable and bright and everything Noct and I didn’t get to be in our everyday lives. I…” and Ignis finally turned his head to meet Prompto’s gaze, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you, for the longest time.” 

Prompto wished he could have snapped a photo of his own stunned expression, just for posterity’s sake. Just as he managed to pick his own jaw up off the floor, Ignis spoke again. 

“It’s no matter…” he murmured, letting his eyes slip closed again, “This won’t be real in the morning, anyway.” And Ignis surprised Prompto for the _second_ time that night, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, “Let me hold you, while I still have the chance…” 

After Ignis drifted back off Prompto was tempted to wake him again, tell him this was real, that _they_ could be real, but the subtle spice clinging to Ignis’ skin was far more relaxing than it should have been. Maybe if he just closed his eyes…for a few minutes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis thinks he’s a pro at lucid dreaming, but really it’s just Noctis lying and tricking him and seeing how far the trick can go.


	10. Prompto's Birthday, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto forgets his birthday because he never celebrates it, and the boys set out to fix that. Set pre-game in Insomnia. 1.9k words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a request from an anon named Prompto that [bought me a coffee on ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A175LK5)! I can not say thank you enough, anon. If anyone else would like to buy one and then make a request go right ahead!
> 
> Prompto anon's request was "The guys miss Prompto's birthday, Prompto forgets too because he never celebrates it. Cue guilty trio and oblivious sunshine Prompto." I hope anon and all of you enjoy!

“Prompto,” Ignis said one day, about a week after Prompto was accepted into the Crownsguard training program, “Cor was wondering if you had a moment to fill out some forms. Just basic things; your phone number, address and such.”

“Sure!” Prompto replied, snatching a towel off Gladio's shoulder to wipe his forehead. It was the end of October, but Lucis tended to have only two seasons; hot and not-as-hot. “Where do I need to go?”

“I'll take you, if you're ready.”

Ignis led him on a short walk to the offices of the Crownsguard officers. Once there he requested the appropriate papers from the receptionist and came back with a clipboard for Prompto.

“Cool, thanks Iggs,” Prompto said, taking the attached pen and scrawling his name into the box at the top. The form continued on with his home address, phone number, email and an emergency contact, for which he entered Noctis’ name and long-memorized phone number.   

“Are you sure that’s wise? What if his highness is in a meeting some day and can’t get away?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he didn’t even look up from the paper, tapping the end of the pen against his chin as he considered the next item on the form, “I trust him.” Ignis shrugged to himself. Prompto was an adult; he couldn’t make him change it, really.

After a few moments Prompto still hadn’t written anything else down on the form. “Something the matter?” Ignis asked.

“My birthday…” Prompto pondered, “It’s always the year that gets me. Seven hundred…seven hundred thirty…oh!” he exclaimed, looking up to Ignis, “What year was Noct born in? I know I’m the same age as him.”

Ignis hesitated for obvious reasons, staring down at Prompto with his mouth slightly agape. Was he… was he serious? Now that Ignis thought about it, _he_ didn’t know Prompto’s birthday either. “Noctis was born in seven thirty-five.”

“That’s it! Now the month and day…I know it’s in October.” Ignis did a double take to the calendar on the wall behind the receptionist’s desk. It was, indeed, October at the moment. “And the day is…darn it, it’s on the tip of my tongue. October twenty…fifth? Yeah, twenty-fifth, I’m pretty sure.”

“Prompto, it’s October twenty-eighth,” he dead-panned. Ignis could not _believe_ what he was hearing.

“Oh! Yeah, you’re right, I need to sign and date it down here,” Ignis watched as he proceeded to do so—like he hadn’t spent his nineteenth birthday at school and then at a doctor’s office getting blood work done for his admittance to the Crownsguard—and then stood up and handed the form back to the receptionist.

“Welp, I’m beat,” Prompto said, stretching his arms over his head after they exited the office, “I think I’m gonna see what food I can grab and then head home. Is that offer of a ride still on?”

Ignis just stared at him, feeling like he left his mind back at the receptionist’s desk, “Prompto…” he started, trying to phrase his question delicately, “your birthday was three days ago. Why didn’t you tell us? Didn’t you want to do anything? Go out to a favorite restaurant or hang out at the arcade or…anything?”

Prompto diverted his eyes and put his hands behind his back, “Uh…no, I was fine. Thanks for the sentiment, though.”

“Do you not celebrate your birthday?”

“No, not really,” he shrugged, “My dad’s always been a no-frills kind of guy. He works the night shift and sleeps most of the day, so he’s always too busy or tired to do anything. I just…don’t have many happy memories of it.”

“I see…” he paused for a moment, thinking, but then realized how awkward he must have made Prompto feel, “Sorry, that was quite rude of me. I shouldn’t have assumed so much.”

In a second his sunshine-bright smile was back, “Aw, it’s no probs Iggy,” he said, giving the other boy a playful shove on the shoulder.

“Now, you said you were hungry?”

  


* * *

  


Ignis put on a pleasant demeanor as he ate and drove Prompto home that night, but he told Gladio and Noctis about his discovery the first chance he got, which was breakfast the next morning.  


“Pipsqueak doesn’t celebrate his birthday? I mean, whatever floats your boat, but…” Gladio trailed off. If anything, he’d expect Prompto to be the most eager about birthdays.

“He said it was fine, though, and we went about our evening,” Ignis puzzled over his bowl of oatmeal while Noctis picked at a plate of bacon and eggs.

“Well, we’ve just got to get him something, right? Create some happy memories for him,” Ignis almost rolled his eyes—leave it to the prince to solve any problem with money—but he wasn’t entirely wrong. Given the right planning, the three of them could help Prompto associate his birthday with fun—not school and doctor’s offices and Crownsguard training.

Gladio nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, “So, what do we get him? He’s really into photography, right?”

“Yeah, he is,” Noctis droned, leaning his head on his fist as he thought, “But I don’t really know anything about it. I think he already has a camera he likes—I don’t want to get him something he might not want.”

“Very true; perhaps next year, after we’ve learned a little more about it,” Ignis suggested.

“He really loves Roen, the clothing brand,” Noctis said, “but he doesn’t exactly have the spare cash to pay 20,000 gil for a pair of boots. The only piece he owns is that one wristband he wears all the time, so I bet he’d appreciate something from there.”

“20k for a pair of _their_ boots? That’s totally reasonable, they’ll last you the rest of your life—” Gladio caught Ignis’ pointed stare, and then stopped himself, “sorry. I guess I could pick him up a pair of those, then.”

“I suppose I could cook us all dinner, maybe a dessert, too. He likes spicy food, doesn’t he?”

“Ignis, he’d worship the ground you walk on even if you cooked him cup noodles. I’m sure he’ll be happier than a chocobo in a greenhouse,” Noctis said, shoving a far too large forkful of eggs into his mouth, but their dedicated cook already had his little recipe book out.

“What’ll you get him, Noct?”

He hummed, letting his gaze drift around as he thought. He had one idea—a really good idea, one that made him giddy and warm just imagining the look on Prompto’s face—but he wasn’t sure if it would work, yet.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some options.”

 

* * *

  


“Wow, guys…” Prompto gasped, gazing at all the food laid out on the table in Noct’s apartment three days later. As he stepped toward the smorgasbord of his favorite dishes his new boots clacked with a satisfying heaviness against the tile, “you didn’t have to do all this,” he said, turning back towards them with an almost confused sadness painting his features. He was obviously not accustomed to all the attention.

“Yes, but we wanted you to have happy memories of your birthday this year, and hopefully every year going forward,” Ignis offered, proud of all the cooking laid out on the table—and of the surprise cake in the fridge.

“C’mon, let’s eat!” Noctis encouraged, clapping his friend on the back. He didn’t want to dawdle anymore; he was getting antsy about giving Prompto his present.

The meal was, by no surprise, absolutely delicious. Ignis had prepared crab in a sweet and spicy curry sauce over rice, plus his own favorite dive-style dumplings. When he brought out the spiced carrot cake—decorated in the Crown’s signature black with gold swirls around the outside and ‘Happy Birthday Prompto’ written in gold script—Prompto felt tears spring to his eyes.

“It’s _so_ good, Iggy,” he said, sniffling as he savored the first bite, “thank you so much; I never thought anyone would care enough to make me something like this.” He kept sniffling and a few tiny tears escaped his eyes, but he didn’t stop eating the cake. It was so perfect, melt-in-his-mouth amazing.

“You’re very welcome, Prompto,” Ignis said, holding his own plate but watching Prompto enjoy his cake first.

Gladio, on the other hand, was already two bites in, “Well don’t think that anymore, yeah? We care enough to celebrate with you, this year and every year.” Prompto let a wobbly smile break over his lips.

“Thanks, guys.”

Noctis was the only one silent, even about the carrots in Prompto’s cake. Well, Prompto wasn’t wrong. It _was_ amazing, even if it had vegetables in it.

“You like it too, Noct?” Prompto asked, as if reading his mind. Noctis swallowed his first bite and then nodded, steeling himself before he spoke.

“Yeah, Prom, it’s great. I’m glad you like it, too,” he offered his friend a small smile, even though his own stomach was turning over, “I guess I should…I should give you my gift, too.”

“Hm?” Prompto perked up at the mention of another gift, but did not hesitate to keep devouring his cake. It didn’t take much to get him addicted to the idea of birthdays, Noctis thought.

“Yeah, I…I know how hard you’ve worked to become part of the Crownsguard, but I know you’ve been struggling with your glasses and contacts during training,” he began, while Prompto listened with an intent stare. Gladio and Ignis exchanged a knowing smile.

“I talked to Cor about it, and cleared it with my dad, so, if you’re comfortable with it,” he took a deep breath, “I’ll pay for you to have corrective eye surgery. You won’t have to worry about contacts falling out or glasses breaking ever again.”

Prompto, in his stunned silence, rushed to put the plate down on the coffee table between them. He wasn’t sure his trembling hands could hold onto anything at the moment.

“N-noct…” he stuttered, then covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes darted all around; he was lost for words, but at the same time overwhelmed that his friend would just _give_ him something so amazing. “I…I can’t…”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t deserve this, Prompto,” Ignis encouraged. He couldn’t stand by and watch his friend devalue himself any longer, “You deserve it as much as anyone else, and this will help make you a better member of the Crownsguard. This isn’t out of pity; Noctis, Gladio and I want nothing more than to see you happy.”

“B-but,” Prompto stuttered, emotions still swirling around his head, “But I won’t be able to train while I recover.”

“No, but you _can_ study,” Gladio said, a proud gleam in his eye, “You’ve passed the physical requirements for entering Crownsguard training, but you know there’s paper tests, too. The two month recovery period will give you plenty of time to brush up on your Lucian history, military strategies and the history of the Crystal’s magic.”

Prompto lapsed into silence for a few moments, trying to calm down while coming to terms with the idea of never wearing glasses or contacts again. It was a dream too good to be true, but…here it was, offered to him on a silver platter.

“Okay, Noct,” he said, taking a deep breath to calm his breathing, “I-I’d love to, then. I guess we can schedule an appointment whenever you have some time?”

Noctis couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. The roiling nervousness in his stomach morphed into happy butterflies as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card for the office Prompto would visit. “Awesome, yeah, let’s do it as soon as we can.”

The space between them was just a little too long to reach across, so Prompto stood and moved around the coffee table to accept the card. Before he could take it, though, he found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday, Prom.”


	11. Canon divergence. Prompto+Amnesia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent. The boys find Prompto after he's thrown off the train, but the fall triggered some kind of amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for anon on tumblr! Sorry if this isn't the kind of amnesia you're expecting. Transient global amnesia is a real thing and is quite common! I guess when most people think of amnesia they think of retrograde amnesia, where a person can’t recall memories before the incident, but I just couldn’t bring myself to write that. Amnesia like that is really sad and traumatic to me, and FFXV is already sad enough. I hope you can still enjoy it anyway!

Against all odds, they found Prompto. All sorts of bumps and scratches decorated his pale skin and his shoulder was badly bruised, but he was alive, if a little disoriented. It was early morning when they settled down in some ramshackle town in Pagla, the northeastern region of Tenebrae, and rented out one of the three rooms in the town’s inn.

“We’d best keep our heads down,” Ignis suggested, feeling for the railing on the stairway that led to their room. They’d already changed out of their royal blacks and into the more subtle tones of their casual clothes, “Noct, after we get settled you can take Prompto to the local doctor. If we all travel around together we might appear suspicious.”

“Just make something up about his injuries,” Gladio added, once they were out of earshot of the inn’s owner, “Say that you two were out hunting and he hit his head because a beast knocked him over or somethin’.” He kept a steady hand on Prompto’s back in a feeble attempt to calm him down. In the few hours it took them to travel to the small town, Prompto hadn’t stopped wringing his hands and fidgeting around. It was obvious that he was very distressed.

“I-is that what happened to me, Gladio? I hit my head on a hunt?” The honest curiosity in his voice stabbed Gladio right through the heart. Dammit, why did everything have to go to shit _now?_ “But how did we get to Tenebrae?”

It was obvious his fall from the train triggered some kind of amnesia, but he remembered most things. He knew all of their names and that they were in a relationship—and _thank Eos_ for that. He knew who he was and that he lived in Insomnia, joined the Crownsguard and went on the roadtrip with three of them. He remembered that Insomnia fell and that they were fighting against Ardyn and the empire. And he knew that their most recent stop was Altissa, but after that, nothing. Prompto asking questions about an event that he clearly blocked out of his memory wasn’t the problem, though.

“Don’t worry about it, Prom,” Gladio sighed, “I’ll tell you when we get to our room.”

It was that they answered him six times so far, yet he still asked the same question. They _definitely_ needed to get him to that doctor.

Ignis stumbled on the top stair and Prompto reached out to him on instinct, “Iggy, be careful! …Oh, sorry,” he recalled that Ignis was different now—and they _told him why, he knew they did—_ but he just couldn’t put his finger on what was different about him. Was it his glasses, or…

“Ignis, what happened to your eyes?” The question slipped past his lips before he had the chance to stop it. Dammit, no, that was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to ask that. He should have already known the answer, but he just _couldn’t…_

“Don’t worry about it, Prompto,” Ignis said, placing his hand on the rail to help his balance, “I’ll tell you in a moment.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours and a visit to the doctor later, Noctis and Prompto returned with a diagnosis.

“Transient global amnesia,” Gladio read out the information the doctor gave them so Ignis could listen, “Usually lasts 24 hours or less. Not many symptoms except ‘patient can’t recall last few minutes, often asks repetitive questions and can not retain new information’. Huh, sounds pretty spot on, then.”

“And we needn’t worry about stopping for too long. We should be back on the road in two or three days,” Ignis added.

Relief began to trickle into Noctis’ mind. Thank the gods Prompto wasn’t worse off. “Cool, that means we can just take it easy today, okay Prom?” he reassured, patting Prompto’s knee.

Prompto, still fiddling with the same button on his jacket since they left the doctor’s office, looked uneasy. “ ‘kay,” he mumbled, then glanced back and forth between Gladio and Ignis, “Ignis?”

“Yes?” he responded, encouraging himself to have patience, but they all knew what was coming.

“What happened to your eyes?”

Gladio shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, while Ignis stood up, “You must be getting hungry, Prompto; you’ve had quite the morning. Why don’t you rest while Noct and I try to go find some lunch?” Noctis stood at Ignis’ suggestion, knowing it wasn’t a suggestion at all. Apprehension drifted through Prompto’s eyes as he looked between them, no doubt still waiting on an answer, but Ignis and Noct moved to leave before he could ask again.

“Don’t worry yourself, darling,” Ignis placed a hand on his cheek and bent down to press a kiss to his lips in parting, “You’ll feel better in the morning. Just rest, now.”

 He changed into pajamas after the two left, but refused to lie down until Gladio came and joined him on a bed. His head was pillowed on Gladio’s chest as he tried to relax, but sleep evaded him.

Wait, it was only eleven in the morning. Why was he trying to sleep now? He didn’t know, but Gladio’s calloused fingers running through his hair were reason enough to remain in bed.

There was something he was missing…something he couldn’t remember, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.


	12. Ignis, phobia of roller coasters, comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis Scientia has an irrational fear of roller coasters, but his friends help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cute idea was a request from anon, who wanted the bros comforting Ignis over an irrational fear he has. I chose a fear of roller coasters because what better way is there to cope with your own fears than to push them on to your favs? I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is pretty much gen, but there are hints of pairings at the end if you squint.

Ignis Scientia _hated_ roller coasters.

It was a totally unfounded, irrational fear, but it had plagued him for most of his life. Ever since he was taken to a carnival to celebrate Noctis’ 5th birthday, and little Noct looked so excited to ride on the kiddie coasters, and _of course_ his best friend Ignis had to ride with him, until Ignis ended up getting so sick that they had to leave early. Roller coasters did not have a place among his fondest childhood memories.

However, one did not just turn down an all-expenses-paid vacation to a tropical resort and theme park in Northern Accordo, courtesy of King Regis himself. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and himself were given seven days to enjoy beaches, pools, fine dining and _two_ different theme parks, all passes, tickets and spending money included.

Theme parks, however, meant roller coasters. And at the age of twenty-two he could still not understand how every other young person his age seemed to love flying down a metal track at fifty miles per hour, around loops and banks and corkscrews. Just the thought of such a ride made him dizzy.

Five minutes into their first park visit Prompto already had some silly mascot hat on his head, and their next stop after that was one of the park’s several coasters—the Coerl Hunt. With every step the ride’s lightning blue track grew larger and taller and, once they were close enough to hear the excited shrieks of the riders, Ignis decided he’d had enough for one day.

“I think I’ll sit this one out, Noct,” he said, trying to hide his trembling hands behind a calm demeanor, “I can hold your phones and the camera, and your hat, Prompto.”

“But Specs…they have lockers for all that,” Noctis protested, frustrated that Ignis didn’t want to go on the ride.

“I-I know, I just thought…” he tried to come up with a better excuse, but he knew Noctis could read him like the back of his hand. There was no use lying. “I’d just rather not.”

Noctis glanced over to Prompto and Gladio, perplexed and concerned about Ignis’ sudden change of heart, hoping that his friends could come up with something more comforting to say.

“Wait a minute…” Prompto cocked his head, tapping a finger against his chin, “Are you afraid of roller coasters?” he asked. Noctis put his face in his hands. That wasn’t exactly the motivation he had in mind.

Ignis couldn’t settle on an emotion as his expression morphed between offended, shocked and guilty, “P-Prompto! How, How did you… What makes you think—!”

“Heeyyy, chill out, Iggy! It’s okay to be afraid! I was afraid of roller coasters, too, until Noct forced me to go on one. It’s really fun if you just sit back and enjoy it! You’re not in any danger or—”

Ignis stopped his ‘encouraging’ rant with a hand held up between them. Just the thought of someone _forcing_ him in to an experience he was terrified of…well, Gladio would always be on his side, at least. He had confidence in that.

“That may have worked for you, Prompto, but that kind of solution is not going to work for everyone,” he mumbled, casting his gaze towards the ground. The sun was suddenly too bright, the crowd too overwhelming, and the constant roar of wheels against a steel track was making his heart pound in his chest. A hand gripped his bicep and pulled him toward a bright red table and chairs covered by an umbrella, guiding his hand to the chair back so he could sit down on his own. Sitting in the shade of the umbrella helped, but the roar of the rides and screams of the riders were making his head hurt.

“Whoa, h-hey Ignis, it’s okay. I’m sorry. No one’s going to force you on a ride,” that was Noctis’ voice, sitting on his left. The hand on his arm shifted to his shoulder. Gladio, he decided, judging on the size.

“You gonna be okay, Iggy?” Gladio asked, his tone communicating patience and calm. Right, his friends weren’t demanding anything from him. It was just a mistake; Prompto didn’t mean anything by it.

He took another moment to massage his temples before raising his head again, “Yes, I…as long as I don’t go on that ride, yes.”

“Hey, it’s no problem, buddy! I’m sorry I scared you,” Prompto apologized, rubbing the back of his head and trying to his how terrible he felt. He had no idea Ignis was seriously afraid of these things! “And hey! If you’re not on the ride you can take pictures of us!” he said, lifting the camera from around his neck and pushing it into Ignis’ hands, “…but I did kinda want one with all of us together.”

“Prom, you know they take pictures of you automatically on rides, right? They sell them in the gift shops.”

“Yeah, but Ignis won’t be in that one!” he protested.

“Well, we’ll just have to find some kinda ride that Iggy likes, then,” Gladio said, crossing his arms. They all fell into silence for a few moments as Ignis continued to catch his breath. Prompto unfolded the comically huge park map he grabbed at the gate and scanned over the rides that weren’t roller coasters.

“What about a water ride? Both parks have a couple. Think you’d be up for that, Iggy?” Prompto suggested, glancing over the edge of the map. Ignis thought it over for a minute before answering.

“I would…be willing to try it. At least once, I suppose. It doesn’t sound as bad,” he said.

“Why’s that?” Noctis cocked his head, “I’m just curious, Specs; I don’t want to force you to go on something if it’s going to upset you.”

“No, it’s alright, Noct, but thank you for considering my feelings,” Ignis straightened up in his seat, the nausea and panic just about out of his system, “But water rides won’t go as fast, and they don’t go upside down, either. What frightens me about roller coasters is the feeling of flying, I suppose, like there’s nothing under me. Being on water is different—it’s like being on a boat—and I know there’s still something under me,” he explained, “I know it doesn’t make a lick of sense, but it makes a big difference, to me.”

Realization dawned on Prompto’s face, “No it’s totally cool, Iggy, I never thought about it that way. It makes a lot more sense to me when you put it like that.”

Noctis agreed, rubbing a hand up and down Ignis’ forearm in comfort. “Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with having a fear you can’t control. Everyone’s afraid of something.”

“Like how the prince named ‘night light’ is afraid of the dark?” Gladio taunted, holding back a snicker. The concern on Prompto’s face morphed into the joy of discovering something new as he looked to his best friend.

“Hey, that was only when I was five!” Noctis fought back, his hand still steady on Ignis’ arm, “And I thought Ignis was the only one who knew that! How did you find out?”

“Noct, Iggy and I share _everything_ with each other, and you can bet your pretty little head that that includes gossip about you,” Gladio said, his tone blunt and unapologetic.

Noctis huffed, standing and sticking his nose up in the air as he left his phone on the table beside Ignis, “Well fine, but I hope you’ll have fun sitting next to some rando on every ride, cause Prom is the only one who’s sitting with me,” he said, then plunged his hand into Prompto’s pocket to dig out the blonde’s phone, plopped it on the table next to his own, and finally plucked the mascot hat off Prompto’s head and placed it on Ignis’. With his hand secure around Prompto’s wrist, he began making his way towards the ride’s queue.

Gladio chuckled as he slipped his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Ignis, giving him a pat on the shoulder before he followed after the younger two. Seizing the opportunity, Ignis picked up Prompto’s camera and aimed it at their retreating backs, snapping a picture just before they turned the corner to enter the ride. Relief washed over him, even as he watched their carriage zoom around turns and sharp drops. Ignis had no problem missing out on roller coasters with them, as long as they could still make happy memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much exactly how I feel about roller coasters– I hate how I’m so afraid of them while all my friends love them! It makes living in Florida a struggle because there are so many theme parks around me, but I never want to go on coasters when all my friends want to. So! I push all of my problems on to Ignis. 
> 
> Writing this made me want to play roller coaster tycoon so bad.


	13. Promnis. Trans!Ignis, Anal sex, Vaginal fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure was pleasure, no matter how one came by it, and Prompto was always glad to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a promnis sketch by mimi/tinycactus-tinyllama. Hope you enjoy some shameless Promnis smut!

Ignis leaned back against the headboard, eyes half lidded and legs spread open as he worked two fingers into his ass. It was usually Prompto that did the prep, but his partner had other plans tonight, apparently.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, Iggy,” he heard the encouragement, but could hardly see the face of the person it came from. Prompto adored the way Ignis’ eyes and expression opened up when he didn’t have his glasses to hide behind, so they sat, forgotten, on the bedside table. The hot flush on Ignis’ high cheekbones was lovely, too.  

The blurry shape of someone kneeling was most definitely Prompto, though, so Ignis had no fear spreading himself open for his partner to admire. He was sure Prompto’s cock already hung heavy with arousal between his thighs. The mental image only made him want it more.

“Prompto,” he moaned, pausing to work his fingers in further for emphasis, “Stop taunting me; I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Seriously, he wasn’t getting any younger. Or any less horny.

“Alright, alright,” he could see the blurry form of other man shrugging his shoulders and reaching for something nearby, “roll over for me?” Prompto asked, a hand trailing over Ignis’ ribcage and leaving fire in its wake. Ignis couldn’t spread himself out on his stomach fast enough.

“So eager for my cock,” Prom teased him, one hand rubbing methodic strokes over Ignis’ spine while he spread lube over his cock with the other, “So greedy. You can get it from both ends, too; how much will it take to fill you up, Iggy? There’s only so much I can do. Should we have brought Noct along, too?”

Ignis shook his head, or as much as he could with the side of his face pressed into the bedspread, “No,” he groaned as Prompto rubbed lube over his hole, “Only you...only want you, tonight.” They tried double penetration before—and not that it wasn’t _heavenly_ —but tonight Ignis craved the intimacy of sharing a bed with one partner, being engrossed and intertwined only in each other.

Prompto said nothing in response. He was always the most talkative one in the bedroom, and Ignis occasionally reciprocated, but tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Instead, Prompto lined himself up and rubbed the head of his cock against the twitching hole below him, giving his partner a brief warning before he began to press in.

A stuttered gasp turned into a long, wonton moan as Prompto’s cock pressed deep within him, Ignis’ hand flexing before gripping the comforter with abandon as he pressed his face into the mattress.

It was a pity, really. Prompto loved it when Ignis let himself go, but it took a certain amount of _finesse_ to coax Ignis out of his carefully constructed walls, and lucky for him Prompto was very good with his hands.

“C’mon, babe,” he leaned over his partner, kissing the top of Ignis’ spine as he spoke, “I know you’ve got it in you. Relax…”

Balancing his weight on his knees, Prompto slipped a hand around Ignis’ broad chest, his fingers playing over the scars there before focusing on his nipples. They were starting to become sensitive again in a good way, Ignis told them, and Prompto hadn’t been able to keep his hands away ever since.

Prompto nudged Ignis’ legs further apart with his knees, taking his time as Ignis adjusted to his girth. With one hand rubbing gentle circles into Ignis’ nipple, his other slipped down, over sculpted abs and through dark, coarse hair that started just below Ignis’ belly. Prompto paused, then, letting his hand splay over Ignis’ swollen lips and wet heat, but did not go any further.

They both lie still then for one beat…two…until Ignis’ resolve finally broke. There was no need to speak. When Ignis’ hips began to rock down against his hand Prompto knew he was ready. They fell into a rhythm then, Prompto’s shallow thrusts growing deeper while his hand stayed still.

Ignis _keened_ against the bedspread, his hips stuttering against Prompto’s hand, begging for release from the pressure building inside him. Prompto guessed he ought to get around to it, then. He ghosted his fingertips over Ignis’ labia before dipping into that plush heat, seeking out his swollen clit. He took it between his fingers, rolled it around for a moment and lavished in the jolts of pleasure that ran through Ignis’ body like electricity. Prompto smiled against Ignis’ back, still pressing intermittent kisses to the heated skin there.

As soon as Prompto began rubbing, feeling that wetness build against his fingers, an unrestrained moan began to leak out into the air between them. It started soft, but soon grew in volume, Ignis’ voice shaking as Prompto increased his speed.

The rhythm was easy to keep up, their bodies rolling together as Prompto timed his thrusts with the clit rolling between his fingers. Ignis tried to close his thighs, overstimulated by the doubled onslaught of pleasure, but Prompto kept them pleasantly spread with his own, allowing plenty of room for his fingers to wander wherever they like.

Prompto felt himself growing close, the wet warmth of _all_ of Ignis’ body too much for him. He had to bring Ignis closer to the edge, then, so they could finish together, but that was no sweat. He knew _exactly_ where Ignis’ sweet spot was.

He regretted having to move on from Ignis’ clit, swollen and hard from arousal, but there were more lucrative opportunities further down. Reaching just inside with two fingers and… _oh_ he would never tire of the velvety slick of Ignis’ manhood—it was practically sucking his digits further in. And who was he to deny him? Pleasure was pleasure, no matter how one came by it, and Prompto was always glad to deliver.

The pads of his fingers found the spongy gland inside of his partner with practiced ease, and wasted no time in pressing up against it. Ignis’ thighs tensed once again, his whole body quaking as he tried to rut against Prom’s fingers. Prompto was in total control, though, and kept his own pace as he massaged Ignis’ g-spot.

He had no intention of drawing the session out any longer, though, and focused the pressure the way he knew would make Ignis go wild. Breathy, unconscious moans tumbled from Ignis’ lips, the pitch increasing as he neared his climax. After a few more well placed thrusts Ignis lost all control, fucking himself on Prompto’s fingers as his orgasm washed over him.

Prompto kept his fingers moving as Ignis contracted around him, even as cum trickled down over his fingers. It was almost a game; seeing how long he could draw out Ignis’ orgasm. He was no match for the pulsing heat around his fingers and dick, though, and buried himself in deep, pressing his chest into Ignis’ back as he rode out his own orgasm.

The both lie still again, though this time out of bliss, as they basked in the waves of pleasure ricocheting up and down their bodies. Oh, his fingers were still inside of Ignis, his wrist sitting at an awkward angle, Prompto finally noticed. That wasn’t the best position for either of them, he thought, and gently roused his partner.

“Ignis,” he whispered, rubbing feather-light circles over his lover’s chest. The other man found the strength to prop himself up on the bed soon enough. Prompto withdrew his fingers with a lewd, wet noise, but was pleased to see Ignis’ cum still stringing together between his fingers. He caught Ignis’ eye, smiled, and did not break eye contact as he put both fingers into his mouth, licking the cum off like it was the sweetest of candies.


	14. Promptis, Transmale Prompto, Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually looking himself up and down brought up thoughts of disgust and hate. He would be lying if he said those sentiments weren’t still whispers in the back of his mind, but now there was positivity in there, too. 
> 
> Boy, he’d changed a lot over the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long overdue [ko-fi drabble](https://ko-fi.com/A175LK5) for mymusicisolder on tumblr/ lowbass on Ao3. They asked for something having to do with transmale Prompto and I was really inspired by [this comic](http://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/162521657853/rattatatouilleouille-noctisbabe-do-the) so I couldn't resist! I hope you like it!!

Prompto stood in front of his bedroom mirror dressed only in shorts and his signature bandana around his arm. He didn’t get any further in his morning routine before his own reflection caught his attention.

Usually looking himself up and down brought up thoughts of disgust and hate. He would be lying if he said those sentiments weren’t still whispers in the back of his mind, but now there was positivity in there, too.

Boy, he’d changed a lot over the past year.

He started at his calves; the simplest change, maybe. They were thicker, more defined with every mile he ran. Noctis loved to trace over the lines of muscle each night, massaging away the day’s aches.

Then up to his thighs and hips. Just like his calves, his thighs were muscular and defined rather than round and soft. Testosterone would never change the wide bone structure of his hips, but every set of pull-ups made them appear just a little more narrow. The curve of his waist and hips from a year ago was gone, replaced with a slim frame.

His belly was nearly flat now, if he stood up tall and engaged his core like Cor taught (ugh, what a terrible pun…) all of the Crownsguard trainees. Stretch marks—which Noctis called his “anak stripes”, because anaks were beautiful creatures and so was Prompto—still decorated his waist and back. They brought up bad memories—of being an unhealthy child, barely able to walk a mile—but good ones, too. The marks were the product of years of running and weights and _lots_ of salad, so he should be proud of them, he supposed.

After that it was on to his chest. That was where the big changes happened. Top surgery, for starters, and slim pink scars that were fading well for being a year post-op. More muscles sprung up there, too, in his pecs and shoulders and back. His arms were the same, sporting defined lines between new muscle in his forearms and biceps.

Prompto lifted his hands to run along his bare shoulders and arms, almost as if he was hugging himself. This was the part of him that he loved the most. Even if his main reason for loving himself was Noctis loving his arms and chest, that was good enough for Prompto. A little bit of self love could go a long way, and it was miles better than self hate, anyway.

“There you are,” Noctis said as he peeked around the doorway with a grin. He entered their room and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s, clasping their hands together over Prompto’s chest.

“Prom?” he asked, rocking them both side to side, “can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure,” Prom replied, voice not above a whisper.

“Can you…babe, can you do the thing?”

Their quiet and tender moment was interrupted with a snort as Prompto laughed and shook Noctis off. Both of them couldn’t hold back giggles.

“Really, Noct? We can’t have a nice, romantic moment without a joke?”

“How much would we really like each other if we didn’t joke, Prom?” Noctis fired back, plopping onto the foot of his bed.

Well, he had a fair point, Prompto thought.

“Well, I guess I can do it, but only for you,” he stepped in close, rubbing his nose against Noctis’. He started by taking a dramatic stance. His biceps flexed as he curled his arms up, tensing and puffing out his chest. The swell of his muscles strained against the bandana tied around his arm while the faint, pinkish scars on his chest stretched with him. He swept his head to a profile view to give Noctis a perfect view for admiring his physique.

He held the pose for no more than five seconds before Noctis swept in and wrapped his arms upwards around Prompto’s. He hugged his boyfriend tight, dragging him back down onto the unmade bed with him.

“You make me the luckiest man in the world, Prom,” Noctis lavished him with kisses while his hands explored Prompto’s back, “what did I do to deserve a boy like you?”

Prompto was, as usual, not one for words. A flattered stutter was the only response he could produce to such compliments and he didn’t feel like hearing it today.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Prompto could only blush more. If Noctis said it, then it must be okay to feel that way, right? He wasn’t ready to put it into words—to himself or Noctis—but Prompto could put only one emotion to the feeling bubbling up in his chest.

He was proud, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> [Yell at me/send me headcanons/cry about FFXV with me on tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


	15. Brotherhood Gladnis, caffeine overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ignis and caffeine overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr who wanted Ignis and caffeine overdose

The first thought that crossed Ignis’ mind when he opened his eyes to Gladio’s alarm clock glaring an angry, red 9:03am in his eyes was—he couldn’t remember a damn thing past 5 am.

Which was really odd, because that was the time he rose to start the day. His mental log for the day usually started at 5 am, not ended there.

The second thought was automatic as his heart sped up to a level he didn’t think possible. Is this what dying feels like? Ignis sat up, but the world was moving too slow. As the world spun around him he hauled his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to find the strength in his arms to hold his head in his hands. If he just…if he just held his head in place maybe things would stop spinning and then…

His train of thought moved no further. The nausea rose in Ignis like the faraway cheers of his fellow partygoers the night before. He tried to make a noise—a groan, a gasp, a gurgling outcry that he needed help—but his throat, ripped raw from alcohol and yelling and previous bouts of vomit—

Oh, yes, that was where this was going.

By some miracle a trash can was already between Ignis’ legs when he sat up. He didn’t think of questioning it before emptying whatever watery remains still inhabited his stomach. Horrendous, loud, full-body retching overtook his slim frame. He held his stomach like he was trying to hold the noises in—they were deafening to his own ears, just imagine what the neighbors might think—but it was no help.

The violent retching kept on for how long, Ignis didn’t know. It could have been ten seconds or ten minutes as he expelled what must have been every ounce of fluid and bile in his stomach. When the nausea finally passed he collapsed sideways onto the sheets, spit still dribbling down his chin.

Then came the shaking.

Feeling faded back into his body, his heartbeat pounded in his ears and Ignis surrendered himself to violent quakes of caffeine overdose and a nasty hangover.

He registered a voice filtering through his ears moments before he slipped back into unconsciousness, but it was far too garbled to make out more than a word.

—————

Ignis awoke some indefinite amount of time later and found himself arranged much more nicely than when he fell asleep. Drool and the remnants of stomach bile were not dripping down his chin and onto the sheets. He wasn’t on his side, twisted up like a pretzel on top of equally mussed sheets. There wasn’t a trash can full of vomit next to the bed, and the thought of such a thing didn’t bring about a new wave of nausea.

…where was he again?

“Ignis!” Gladio jolted up from the armchair he’d been dozing in beside the bed. It was a fancy armchair, Ignis noted, one that looked comfortable but was far more ornamental than functional. Ignis couldn’t yet find the energy to lift his head, but the furniture and décor of the room were unmistakable. They were in the Amicitia Manor.

“Thank the gods you’re awake,” Gladio was undeterred by his lack of response. Open, semi-lucid eyes were good enough for him, it seemed. Taking a further moment to examine Gladio himself, Ignis found his friend’s eyes bloodshot and puffy, and dark circles rimmed them. His normal, subdued haircut was a mess, sticking to his temples and poking up in odd places. “Here, have some water,” Gladio offered.

The plastic cup lifted to his lips was half full of lukewarm, tepid water, but Ignis doubted he could hold anything else down. His mind flashed to sitting by the bedside of a sick Noctis at sixteen, listening to the nurse say something about cold water shocking his body if sipped too quickly. The memory slipped away as quickly as it came.

“ ‘at happen…?” he ground out, desperate to understand how and why he was here, with Gladio at his bedside, feeling like he didn’t have the strength to raise a finger.

Gladio offered his arm and helped Ignis sit up against the pillows before leaving the cup of water in still-quivering hands. He rubbed the back of his neck, sorting through his own spotty memory for a place to start.

“I think you…I think you almost overdosed on those Four-Four Choko things, Ig. I don’t know how many you had by the time I found you…” his eyes darted around the carpet before snapping up to Ignis. “It was…really scary. Please tell me you’ll never do that again”

Gladio gave in to his own exhaustion and slumped forward on the mattress, pillowing his head in his arms. Gladio was shivering a little, too, Ignis noticed, but not for the same reason as he.

Ignis leaned forward, carefully balancing on one hand with what little energy he had, and placed his hand over Gladio’s. “ ‘m sorry…Glad,” the words were like raw flesh against the pavement, but he was glad he said them. Gladio turned his head to meet Ignis’ eyes.

“…it’s alright,” he surrendered, because what else could he do? “You must be starving. Let me get you something.”

Two pieces of toast, another glass of water and a valiant attempt at eating on Ignis’ behalf, Gladio wound up in the same stuffy, uncomfortable chair at the bedside. While Ignis felt a little more alive, Gladio’s red eyes and barely-there shakes hadn’t gone away.

“Sleep,” Ignis whispered, not daring to raise his voice above such a level. He patted the wide, empty space in the guest bed next to him.

Without another word Gladio gripped the comforter and hauled himself up, crawling his way into bed beside his boyfriend. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow and Ignis was close behind him.


	16. Subtle OT4, Prom has a tummy ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Noct…” he drew out the ‘o’ as long as he could, his arm sliding off his eyes to gaze up at his boyfriend, “help meeeeee…”
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’m here,” concern slipped over Noctis’ features as he knelt down at Prompto’s head, running a hand through his wilted blonde locks. “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “ ‘ave a tummy ache…” he murmured, leaning into the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr, who prompted "Prom with a tummy ache".

Noctis entered his and Prom’s shared apartment to complete silence. The dark hallway didn’t give away any of the telltale signs of Prompto’s presence: his shoes were not at the door, nor his school bag and tie. Perhaps he was working late? Noctis couldn’t be sure.

That was until he entered their living room and was greeted by the sight of Prompto splayed out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes and another over his stomach. He deflated with a groan as Noctis moved closer.

“Noct…” he drew out the ‘o’ as long as he could, his arm sliding off his eyes to gaze up at his boyfriend, “help meeeeee…”

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” concern slipped over Noctis’ features as he knelt down at Prompto’s head, running a hand through his wilted blonde locks. “What’s wrong?”

“ ‘ave a tummy ache…” he murmured, leaning into the touch.

“Any idea why? Food poisoning? Anxiety? Talk me through what happened, Prom.”

“No,” he groaned yet again and tilted his head to the side, motioning to something hidden under the coffee table. Noctis took a peek, curious to what Prompto was getting at.

Under the low table sat a small plastic tub emblazoned with the logo of a popular cookie brand. Its only contents were a silver spoon sitting haphazard against the rim.

 “I ate a whole tub of cookie dough by myself…”

 Noctis couldn’t stop his jaw from falling open in silent shock. He turned back to Prompto with wide, questioning eyes.

“Noct, it seemed like a good idea at the time! Stop staring at me like that!” Prompto huffed and rolled over, still holding his stomach and pressing his face into the couch cushions.

After opening and closing his mouth several times, lost on what to say, Noctis gave in.

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry. I’ll make you some tea, kay?” Prompto hummed in what he guessed was agreement and as Noct stepped into the kitchen he could hear his boyfriend shifting around again.

“Noct?” came the same mopey voice from the couch.

“Yeah?”

“Can you call Iggy and Gladio, too?”

Noctis leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled, tapping through his contacts as the tea steeped. “Of course, Prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
